1. Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to electronic devices, and more particularly to methods, apparatuses and articles of manufacture for use by one or more electronic devices to detect and/or respond to certain anomalies and/or certain changes within a wireless signaling environment.
2. Information
As its name implies, a mobile station may be moved about, e.g. typically being carried by a user and/or possibly a machine. By way of some non-limiting examples, a mobile station may take the form of a cellular telephone, a smart phone, a tablet computer, a laptop computer, a wearable computer, a navigation and/or tracking device, etc.
A mobile station may allow for a wide variety of wireless communication capabilities and services. For example, a mobile station may allow a user to make telephone calls, send and receive emails, attended video teleconferences, access other devices, download and playback content, surf the Internet, etc. A plethora of different types of network access devices may be provided to support such activities. For example, various cellular base stations, femto cell and/or pico cell devices, and/or other like service area extenders/repeaters may be provided. For example, various access point devices, Wi-Fi hotspots, and/or the like may be provided to support various types of wireless area networks.
In addition to providing various communication capabilities, mobile station may also be configured to support various positioning/navigation capabilities. For example, a position and/or movements of a mobile station may be determined, at least in part, by a positioning and/or navigation capability (herein after simply referred to as a positioning capability) that may be implemented on board the mobile station, in one or more other electronic devices, and/or some combination thereof. Certain positioning capabilities may be based on one or more wireless signals transmitted by one or more transmitting devices and acquired by mobile station. By way of example, certain wireless signal-based positioning capabilities make use of wireless signals acquired from a satellite positioning system (SPS), such as, e.g., the global positioning system (GPS), etc. In another example, certain wireless signal-based positioning capabilities make use of wireless signals acquired from terrestrial-based wireless transmitting devices, such as, e.g., a dedicated positioning Beacon transmitting device, an access point (AP) which may be part of a wireless local area network, a base transceiver station which may be part of the cellular telephone system, and/or the like or some combination thereof. In certain implementations, a positioning capability may make use of one or more electronic files, such as, e.g., an electronic map, a routability graph, a radio heatmap, and/or the like or some combination thereof, to determine a position and/or other movements of the mobile station within a particular environment.
Accordingly with all of these important capabilities, it may be beneficial to monitor and understand how the various electronic devices are behaving (operating) and/or hence possibly serving one another within a wireless signaling environment. One way to monitor such electronic devices is to receive information regarding the experiences that such devices undergo. For example, a mobile device may gather information about its experience operating effectively or ineffectively with one or more other devices. Such information may be subsequently shared and analyzed, e.g., to possibly determine how well a system/network is performing. However, in certain situations, the gathering of such performance data in this manner may prove inefficient, slow, possibly prohibited, incomplete, expensive, etc.